bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Spoiler
Finally, here is the spoiler page, this page is NOT giving any encyclopedic informations and list unsure information about unreleased chapters/episodes/tankobon. Also, please, DO NOT add informations just because you think it might happen, spoilers are here to give informations about the soon-released media. Manga *'Incoming chapter' : 349 - The Lust 3 *'Last released chapter' : 348 : The Lust 2 Chapter 348: The Lust 2 'Released' Bleach 348: The Lust 2 Continues from the last chapter. Upon seeing Ulquiorra's new form Ichigo is stunned. Now Ulquiorra's lower body is covered with something similar to black fur (use your own judgement when the scan is out), his bare feets have claws similar to the eagle's and his black tail is twice as long as his body. A scene cuts Ishida and Orihime who are on their way up to where the fight is. Suddenly they both sense such a strong reiatsu. Ishida thinks not only the reiatsu is powerful but also thick and dark as if there's an ocean being placed up there in the sky. He then hurries up trying to get there sooner. A scene cuts back to Ulquiorra who is telling Ichigo this is a ressureccion segunda etapa which only he out of all the espadas has. And that even Aizen has never seen this form of his. However, instead of getting scared Ichigo strikes a fighting pose ready to fight Ulquiorra again. His fearless expression amazes Ulquiorra. But then he notices Ichigo's sword is shaking even if it's just a little bit so he thinks, "He is not that crazy to be fearless...but that are the eyes of those who's not willing to die. Even right now he thinks he could win." "Fine. Even if you are all crushed and gone I will make you understand it." Then he attacked Ichigo causing him to hit the tower. Ulquiorra follows and grabs his face but once Ichigo uses his sword to defend himself, a tail wipes another side of his face. Ichigo calls out his mask but couldn't do much anyway. "Even with an enemy you fear his powers and know the difference, you still dare to fight him. This is beyond my understanding." Say Ulquiorra then kicks Ichigo again causing him to clash another tower. "If this is a thing you called a heart. Then a reason you humans are hurt is because of it. Because you humans have the hearts that's why you all will die here." After a short silence, Ichigo replies, "Who said I fight because I want to win? I fight because I have to win!" Then he tries to stand in a fighting pose. They stare at each other then Ulquiorra says, "What a fool." Orihime finally arrived at the top of the dome. She is worried upon unable to sense Ichigo's reiatsu. However, what she see causes her to shock. Ulquiorra's using his tail to hold a limp Ichigo by his neck (he passed out). Ulquiorra notices Orihime so he turns to her and says, "Here you are, woman. Good, now watch the moment the man you place all your hopes in die." With that he points his finger at Ichigo. "Don't!!!" Screams Orihime but it doesn't stop a cero from causing a big hole in Ichigo's chest. * Note: Ulquiorra's second form is actually his second release. "Segunda Etapa" which translates into Second Stage, is the name of it. Ulquiorra has stated that not even Aizen knows about this new level in arrancar power. Bleach 349 Lust 3 Continues from the last chapter, after Ulquiorra fired a cero through Ichigo's chest he drops Ichigo down which Orihime dashes out and calls her shield to catch Ichigo before he smash on the ground. After that she runs toward him but Ulquiorra comes right in front of her. "It's useless. You cannot bring him back with your powers." Says Ulquiorra. However, Ishida appears above Ulquiorra and fires an arrow at him. Ulquiorra uses his wing to block it. He looks at Ishida who is waiting for Orihime to get out of the way. Once she is out Ishida uses Licht Regen (Rain of Light) at Ulquiorra. He's attacked by thousands of light arrows. However, once it's over a completely unharmed Ulquiorra comments, "How unexpected. I thought you were the calmest one out of all Kurosaki Ichigo's friends." "I am the calmest. That's why I have advantage in fighting you." A scene cuts to Orihime who is freaking out and starts to heal Ichigo even before she reach him. But once she see a wide eyed unrespond Ichigo with blood pouring out of his chest she starts crying, her hands against her head, "What should I do?" She thought, "I avoided eyes contect because I believed Kurosaki kun would be alright. Because I believed Kurosaki kun would definitely win..." "What should I do" ( repeat x 10) The noise snaps Orihime to reality and she sees Ishida on his knee and lost his left arm. She screams but Ishida tells her not to worry because he has injected a styptic then tells her to take care of Kurosaki. After he said that he dashes out to Ulquiorra but he uses his tail to hit Ishida and he rolls on the ground. Orihime calls out her sheild to help Ishida but Ulquiorra still uses his tail to break it. Upon seeing this makes Orihime panic even more, "I don't know what to do anymore. I don't understand anything anymore." "Kurosaki kun." (x 10) "HELP ME, KUROSAKI KUN!!!" After Orihime's scream, it shows Ichigo's hair grows longer and his left hand squeezes the ground below until it cracks. Anime *'Incoming Episode' : 210 *'Last released episode' : 209 : Muguruma 9th Division, moves out Episode 209: Muguruma 9th Division, moves out Future episode titles *'2009-03-03' : RELEASED ** *'2009-03-10' : ** *'2009-03-17' : ** *'2009-03-24' : ** *'2009-03-31' : **